Beth
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: Beth Corcoran is starting her sophomore year at Finn Hudson School for the Arts. However, after breaking up with her girlfriend, she finds out something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

What do you do when your boyfriend comes out as transgender? You're left with a lot of mixed emotions. You wonder how you could not know this about this person that you gave your virginity to. You start to question your sexuality as well. Are you gay for liking this girl who you thought was a boy? Maybe that was how Olivia felt in _She's The Man_ when she found out that the Sebastian that she knew was really Viola, even though no one was transgender in that movie. What do you do? You know you have so many questions.

Those aren't rhetorical questions. That's something that happened to me. My name is Beth Corcoran. I just turned 16 years old a few months. I was Danny Schuester, who I thought was a guy, but just a few hours ago, told me that she wanted to be Dani Schuester. Things were already a little weird because she was two years younger than me. I was a little bit confused. Okay, I was very confused. I knew that this was something that I needed to talk to my mom about.

My mom was a bit older than the average mother. The truth was that I was adopted. She adopted me from a teenager when she was in her late 30s. I did want to know who my birth mother was, but that didn't mean that I didn't love her.

"What's got so upset?" She asked me.

"I just got back from talking with Dani." I replied. "I learned something that has made me feel confused about our relationship."

"I'm sure something that you can work out." She told me. She was friends with Dani's parents, so she probably hoped that we could work things out. They had known each other since before I was born.

"Dani's transgender." I stated. I wasn't sure if it was something that I should be telling her, but the only way that I could get some clarity was to let her know everything.

"What?" She questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, Dani wants to be a girl." I added.

"Do her parents know about it?" She questioned. That wasn't important to the conversation, but I supposed that she wanted to know due to her friendship.

"Yeah." I replied. "Mom, I don't know what to do. It's not that I don't want her to be a girl, but it puts me in a bit of an awkward spot."

"Well, do you love her?" She questioned. That was a tough question.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I thought I did, but now I'm not sure anymore. I've never thought of a girl in way other than a friend. I wished that there was some way that I could know. What should I do?"

"I can't tell you that." She answered. That wasn't what she was supposed to say. She was supposed to help me with this. "This is something that the two of you have to work out yourselves. Even though I'd prefer it if the two of you stayed together, that is not up to me."

Well that made things harder. I was no better off than before I told her.

Whenever I was feeling super-emotional, my mom always thought that it was best for me to sing. I didn't have the greatest voice, but it did usually help me think.

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well _

_I think I know  
I think I know_

_Ooh there is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_

That did help me out. I knew what I needed to do. We would be meeting again for dinner. It was something that our families did.

We went to a restaurant. I saw that Dani was wearing a dress. She had already gotten extensions. She looked really pretty. That was only going to make this harder. We didn't talk much during the dinner.

I waited until we were done and then took her outside. She looked like she didn't know what I was going to say. I wasn't even sure if I should say it.

"You look really pretty." I told her. Those were words that I never would have seen myself saying to her.

"Thank you, so do you." She retorted.

"So, Dani, I've done some thinking about us." I stated. "This isn't easy for me to do. I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. I also don't want you to think that I don't support what you're doing, because I do. The truth is that I don't think that I can do this anymore. I want you to be a girl, but I don't like girls. I'm really sorry."

"Beth, can we please just try to work this out?" She requested with tears in her eyes.

"I can't." I responded through my tears. "I'd really like to be with you, but I don't think that I can do it."

"I love you." She told me.

"It's not going to change anything." I told her before I walked away. I did know that it was going to be really awkward seeing her at school tomorrow.

Yes, we were starting school. She was going to be a freshman and I was going to be a sophomore because my mom screwed up my kindergarten registration and I didn't get to go until I was 6. It meant that I wouldn't graduate until I was 19. We didn't go to just any school. It was called the Finn Hudson School of the Arts and Dani's dad was the headmaster. My mother was in charge of the Glee club, so she would be giving me a ride.

I tried not to look at her when I got there. Unfortunately I did and it made me feel bad because I knew that I had broken her heart. I felt like I needed to sing again.

However, before I got the chance, I was hit by a sudden nausea. I felt like I was going to throw up. I began to run to the bathroom just made it to the toilet before I started hurling. I knew that I shouldn't have eaten the shrimp last night.

Once I was done throwing up, I knew that I needed to see my mom. If I had food poisoning, I needed to go home.

"Mom, I think I need to go home." I told her. She looked a little shocked.

"Beth, you can't skip the first day just because you broke up with Dani." She told me.

"It's not that, Mom. I just threw up. I think I have food poisoning from dinner last night." I told her. "Can I take the car home?"

"You probably shouldn't be driving if you have food poisoning." She said. "Also, you should go to the doctor to make sure that that's all it is. I'll give you some money for a cab."

So, I took a cab to the doctor's office. I threw up again as soon as I got there. I did think that it worked a little to my advantage because I didn't have to wait as long.

"So, what can I do for you, Beth." The doctor asked me once I got inside.

"I've been throwing up since an hour ago." I explained. "My mom thought that I should come here to see if I have food poisoning."

"Well, if you do, we won't be able to detect it, but I can do a blood test to make sure it's not something else." She offered.

I knew that I had to, but I didn't want to because it would require getting a shot. I closed my eyes as the needle went in.

I then waited for the results to come back. I ended up hurling again while I was waiting. Thankfully, I was done by the time that she got back.

"So, Beth, you don't have food poisoning." She told me. "You actually have something else, well it's more of a someone."

"What?" I questioned.

"You're pregnant." She told me.

So it looks like Beth's life is going to change immediately. How is Dani going to feel when she finds out that's gonna be a mom? The song is "Decode" by Paramore. Beth is played by Billie Eilish and Dani is played by Malina Weissman. And yes, I made Dani older because I wanted them together. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. It didn't make any sense. There was no way that it could be possible. I was silent and I was pretty that the doctor was a little worried about me.

"Miss Corcoran?" She asked. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Are you sure?" I responded. Mam, that sounded so dumb. Okay, maybe it wasn't as stupid of a question. I mean there was a chance that it could be wrong. There was always a chance that things could be wrong. Yeah, that was it. It was wrong.

"Yes." She said with a nod. "Our recent tests have eliminated the possibility of a false positive. I know this might be a difficult time for you. This is probably something that you should discuss with your family and the father if you know who he is."

That was when it hit me. I had to be the first girl to have ever been knocked up by another girl. I still had to stick up for Dani, even though I didn't know what to tell her…or my mom. I definitely did not know what to tell my mom.

"Her." I corrected.

"What?" The doctor replied.

"Her." I repeated. "You said that I needed to tell him, but that's not right. It's complicated."

I supposed that I should probably go home. I would probably have to discuss things with my mom soon and I also didn't know what to tell Dani. I mean we had just broken up and now things were going to get even more weird. The fact that we were going to have a baby would make things uncomfortable, especially since she was transitioning, but still the first person that I would have to tell was my mom, because she always seemed to know when I was lying.

I took a cab ride home. I knew that I would be there for a while. It was going to be awkward missing the first day of school. Of course, it would probably not be anywhere near as awkward as being pregnant. I really didn't know much about pregnancy. I knew that it caused weight gain and at the end, a baby was born, but I didn't really know much else. I hadn't had health or sex ed, one reason was that the latter was typically for juniors and seniors.

As I thought to myself, I couldn't help but do what I always did when I was feeling emotional.

_Some days, things just take way too much of my energy  
I look up and the whole room's spinning  
You take my cares away  
I can so over-complicate, people tell me to medicate_

_Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
How do I know if all this stuff's fabricated?  
Time goes by and I can't control my mind  
Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_

_Sometimes it's hard to find, find my way up into the clouds  
Tune it out, they can be so loud  
You remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated  
All I need is to see your face_

_Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
How do I know if all this stuff's fabricated?  
Time goes by and I can't control my mind  
Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time_

_Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'_

After school, my mom came home. It was earlier than I expected. I had still thrown up several times. It turned out that morning sickness didn't only happen in the morning. That was another thing that I didn't know about pregnancy. My doctor had told me to drink plenty of water.

"How's your stomach?" She asked. Going to get larger in the next few months.

"I don't have food poisoning." I answered.

"That's good to hear." She responded. I decided that it would be best just to tell her because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

"What?" She asked. She seemed to be in shock.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated.

"What the fuck, Beth?" She questioned. At that point, I kind of wanted to cry. She was mad at me. That was when the tears came out. She then came over and hugged me. "Sorry, I'm just a little surprised by this. That's all. So, is it Dani's?"

I nodded as I cried into her shoulder.

"You need to tell her." She replied.

"But I just broke up with her yesterday. I don't even know if she wants to talk to me." I pointed out.

"I understand that it might be hard, but you two are both affected by this. You need to figure out what you're going to do about it." She told me.

"But she's going through her own drama right now and I don't want to suck her into mine." I argued.

"You can't make excuses about this." Mom stated. "I can't believe that this is happening. History is kind of repeating itself I guess."

"You know you never talk about my biological mother." I declared.

"I don't want to do this right now," She stated. "She wasn't at your father's funeral because I didn't feel it was the place for you to meet for the first time."

"Mom, if you're worried about her replacing you, that will never happen." I assured her. "You're my mom, but I would still like to get know more about the woman who gave birth to me."

"We're going to take this one step at a time. Before you do anything else, you need to tell Dani." She declared.

"Do I have to do that right now?" I questioned. I wasn't even sure if Dani would be home at the moment and I probably couldn't drive with the current state of my stomach.

"No, it doesn't have to be right now." She said. "By the way, I got you some ginger tea for your stomach. It actually does help with morning sickness as well.

That night, I was running through all of the different things that could happen when I told Dani. I didn't know if she would be angry with me or not. I knew that it would definitely be a bit of a strange conversation. I partially didn't want to remind of her of something that we did when I thought that she was a boy, but it had to be done. I didn't think that it would be too detrimental to her. She was already seeing a therapist. Maybe it would be possible for us to go to therapy together. I wasn't afraid to talk to someone and it might be good for us because I did want to help her through her transition in whatever way I could.

The following day, I was back in school. I somewhat wanted for both of us to skip school because it would be easier to tell her that way but I had already missed one day of school and I wasn't even sure if she would go for it.

I decided that it would be best for us to talk when no one else would be around, so I had her dad call her to the nurse's office to see me. Things were about to get really weird and I hoped that she was prepared for it. She was confused when she didn't see the nurse.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I asked your dad to call you here so we could talk." I stated.

"Have you thought more about what we talked about before?" She questioned hopefully.

"This really isn't about that." I replied. "Though, things are going to change between us and we probably won't be spending as much time apart from each other as I thought we would."

"What do you mean?" She replied in confusion. I supposed that I couldn't dance around it for any longer.

"I'm pregnant." I told her.

"But we used a condom." She argued.

"They actually don't work all of the time." I explained. "The last thing that I want to do is remind you about this or burden you when you're going through a difficult time."

"This is not something that I'm going to let you do alone." She told me. "But what does it mean for us? Did you want to get back together?"

"I still don't know if I can be in a relationship with you as a girl." I pointed out. "Maybe we should just worry about the baby."

"I guess that is what we're going to do." She replied with a frown. "You know I never thought that things would be like this. You told me that you loved me after all. I guess we'll just do what you want likes always.

_I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone  
You bled me dry just like the tears you never show  
Why don't you take what you want from me, take what you need from me  
Take what you want and go  
Why don't you take what you want from me, take what you need from me  
Take what you want and go_

_I never needed anything from you  
And all I ever asked was for the truth  
You showed your tongue and it was forked in two  
Your venom was lethal, I almost believed you  
Yeah, you preyed on my every mistake  
Waited on me to break  
Held me under hoping I would drown  
Like a plague, I was wasting away trying to find my way out  
Find my way out_

_And if finally came the day I start giving my heart away  
For heaven's sakes, my bones will break but you'll never own my soul, no_

_I feel you crumble in my arms down to your heart of stone  
You bled me dry just like the tears you never show  
Why don't you take what you want from me, take what you need from me  
Take what you want and go  
Why don't you take what you want from me, take what you need from me  
Take what you want and go_

_Take what you want, take what you need, take what you want and go  
Take what you want, take what you need, take what you want and go_

"Now we should probably go to class." She replied. I wasn't even sure if saying sorry at the exact moment would do any good. She was mad at me for probably the first time ever and I didn't know how to react to it. Maybe seeing that therapist would be a good idea.

All I knew was that things wouldn't be easy for Dani and I. Our relationship was on the rocks, but I still didn't think it was over. As much as I wanted to say that I didn't still have feelings for her, I knew that wasn't the case. It was just the challenge of overcoming my demons enough to be brave enough to be with her.

I then walked out of the nurse's office and began to head to class.

So I know it's been a while since I updated anything. I think there's a lot to be explored between Beth and Dani's relationship. It's not going to be easy for the two of them. The songs are "Breathin" by Ariana Grande and "Take What You Want" by Post Malone featuring Ozzy Osbourne. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
